Misfit Angels
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: Things are about to change. A vortex brought two bundle of joys (Maxwell 'Max' and Jadene 'Jade' ...) ... who are a spinning image of thier parents but, who their parents exactly and why does Max and Jade look familiar to Queen Belle? Summary is inside
**Misfit Angels**

Summary: Everything is about to change especially for Mal and her friends. Things were better for them but, what happens when so evil than Maleficent stumbles across Auradon wanting revenge against Maleficent and confuses Mal for her mother by trying to kill her and Mal being Mal she had no choice to fight back. While they were fighting a vortex came out of nowhere by rocking Mal and her friend's world especially for Mal and Jay. Two bundles of joy (who are twins) came from the future and get this … they look exactly like Mal but, their hair isn't purple its dark brown almost similar to Jay's hair color… Hmmm? I wonder why? Just when things couldn't get any worst Ben decided to make another announcement to invite more kids from the Isle to give them another second chance just like Mal and her friends did but, Mal wasn't very comfortable with it especially when she asked him who he wanted to come. Ursula (the sea witch) Gaston (who nearly killed Ben's father and tried to bribe his mother Belle to marry him), Queen of the Hearts, Hook (Peter's sworn enemy), Scar, and Cinderella's step sisters Anastasia and Drusilla's daughters and son which is Chad's step cousins (not friendly of the bunch except Anthony whose good friends with Jay)

Things got really intense for Mal and her friends considering Mal doesn't get along with Ursula's daughter or Cinderella's nieces because of dark secret that Mal kept to herself and only Evie knows about it… not even Jay or Carlos knew about it but, of course since she's with Ben she thought her dark secret would stay like that but, what happens when Ursula's daughter tries to expose the real truth about Mal and the twins no less. Max and Jadene _'Jade'_ are also the spinning image of their parents (Max like his mother while Jeannie like her father…? What's going to happen with Ben and Mal's relationship when the truth comes out … and what about Jay and Mal…? R/R

 **Prologue**

 **Mal's P.O.V.**

It's been six months since my friends and I defeated my mother and for two months everyone in Auradon was starting to get used to us being the good guys now… so it's been quiet in Auradon. It's been that way since we defeated my mother but, I couldn't help there's something missing. Don't get me wrong Ben and are happy and very much in love but, there's no spark. I'm so confuse. As I was deep into my thoughts Evie my best friend/sister walked into our room humming to herself.

"Hey Mal what are you doing?" Evie asked.

 **(no answer)**

"Mal….?" Evie asked noticing I haven't answered and started waving her hand in front of her best friend's face.

 **(again no answer)**

"MAL?!" she exclaimed leaving me startled.

"Huh what?" I asked blinking her eyes seeing Evie in front of with a worried expression "Oh hey E when did you get here?"

This was when Evie blinked her eyes in confuse "I just got here actually and I been calling your name from the past five minutes?" sitting next to her best friend "Are you alright M?" she asked.

I waved it off "Yeah I'm fine E," not wanting her to worry.

"If you say so…" Evie comments where her phone went off so she went to look.

"Who was that?" I asked casually drinking my water.

"That was Carlos he wanted to know if we wanted to come over at their dorm apparently they bought a new video game and wanted us to play," Evie comments.

"Again," I complained.

"This sounds like a really fun game though Mal," Evie protested weakly.

I sighed at this "Yeah alright let's go your lucky that Ben's busy today he's having a meeting with the counsel again," she explained.

"Really how come?" Evie asked all confuse.

I shrugged "Who knows come on let's get going?" she asked.

"Sure okay," Evie replied.

Once Evie and I went to the boy's dorm which was on the other side of the building I noticed some dark clouds in the sky which was very unlikely.

"Huh I wonder what's going on with the weather." I asked.

"You don't think it's going to rain do you because we didn't bring an umbrella?" Evie asked worried about the weather.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine…." I began to say looking at the window which was very unlikely to have this kind of weather and looked at Evie "You know what scratch that let's bring the umbrella with us just in case," I explained.

"Okay," Evie answered.

A few minutes later Mal and Evie finally arrived to the boy's dorm where Evie knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Jay asked.

"It's us, Mal and Evie," Evie answered.

"Be right there just gotta beat Jay with this one move," Carlos answered in the background.

"Dude no fair you cheated," Jay exclaimed.

"No way Jay I won fair and square," Carlos answered almost offended that he would accuse him of cheating.

"GUYS?!" Mal yelled leaving the boys startled when Carlos opened the door as his hair was half mess up "It's about time you answered the door do you have any idea how long we waited," she yelled leaving Carlos and Jay wince at her harsh tone.

"Sorry about that guys we were really into this new game that Jay brought recently," Carlos explained.

Mal rolled her eyes at this while Evie smiled at this "Well it's better than standing in the rain that's for sure," she explained.

Just when Carlos closed the door behind us that's when a boom of thunder accompanied by the crack of lightning almost making me startled by this but, kept it inside.

"Wow look at that storm…" Jay began to say looking at the window with this grim sort of worried look "Do you think our parents would be okay from that kind of storm?" he asked.

Evie had a worried look on her face "I hope so I mean my mom is probably okay since she's lives in the castle…I hope they're okay," she whispered.

"I'm sure when the storm cools off we'll give them a call just to see if they're okay," I offered at this.

"Thanks M," Jay and Evie both answered.

"I'm sure my mom is fine since she's a bit fan of storms," Carlos grumbled at this leaving us to nod in agreement.

"Damn it's going to be one hell of a massive storm tonight?" Jay comments looking at the window.

"Awe," Evie sadly says "I was hoping to go shopping today but, it's going to rain … that bad it's a good thing we brought an umbrella it might be a bit dangerous for us to go out at that kind of storm," she explained.

"Well I don't think you guys should leave to go shopping E I mean look at the storm," Jay pointed out at the thunderstorm which left me to shiver at this. I wasn't a big fan of storms so this wasn't nothing compared at the Isle which was ice cold down there. Although in Auradon Prep it wasn't that cold because we have the heater on so that's a different story we only been here for half a year although it feels like two years; although I'm still getting used to being good. Being bad is just part of my blood although there are times that I wished things were different for my mother and I. I still love her … I mean she's my mom she raised me since I was a baby .. and even though she may seem harsher towards others. She does mean well… I just wish I can get her to understand that.

 ****Unknown P.O.V.**** **{In Auradon; Central City Park}**

I woke up to the booming of thunder followed by the crack and shot up. I was soaking wet and my stomach was hurting really badly. Flashes came through my mind as my big brother Max and I were pushed into the vortex; the last thing I heard was my daddy calling mine and Max's name in horror.

"Daddy!" I called out clutching my stomach with tears in my eyes "Max! Where are you…" she whimpered sadly.

"Jadey…" a voice from the background; well more like a muffled voice sound.

"Max… is that you… where are you big brother…" I called out weakly.

"Jadey….yeah it's me but, are you really here.. If you can hear me I'm over here by the bridge…" the boy replied. I slowly go up despite my stomach being in pain and followed the voice of my big brother.

"Max…" I whispered whimpering in pain looking around for my big brother and finally found him. He was on the ground as his foot was in a weird angle.

"Jadey!" Max sighed in relief as we hugged each other "I was afraid we were going to be separated from dad…." he slowly drifted noticing that we're at the park.

"I was too… I can't find daddy anywhere?" I whimpered in pain.

"What happen?" Max asked noticing my stomach was bleeding.

"That bad guy shot me … what happen to you?" I whispered.

"When he pushed us to the vortex I must've fell and broke my ankle," Max sadly says.

"W-where are we…?" I asked.

"I…I don't know Jadey… "Max whispered as he held me close slowly looking around "Well I recognized the park but, it looks different. That treehouse over there wasn't there… in fact… it wasn't there to begin with … or that statue over there either… we're defiantly not in Kansas anymore Jadey," he explained _(a/n: Max and Jade's favorite movie is the Wizard of Oz, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, Snow White and 101 Dalmatian)_

"I'm scared Maxie… the only tree house that I remembered was when mama made us one with daddy helping along with uncle Carlos and auntie Evie," I whispered.

"I know… and I have a feeling we're in the past Jadey… we have to be extra careful you heard what daddy said anything we say can jeopardize the future that we'll be cease to exist," Max told me with his serious tone.

"I know Maxie…we have to find shelter or else we'll get sick," I told him.

Max tried to get up but, he winced in pain "Maxie your hurt," I whispered.

Max closed his eyes at this "Yeah it's my ankle … that bast- "leaving me to glare at him knowing we're not supposed to cuss and made a sigh "Well if it wasn't' for him my ankle wouldn't be broken and I can't move," he sadly says.

I bit my bottom lip nervously looking around and saw the club house wasn't far from us "Come on put your arm around me and we can walk inside the club house over there," I explained.

"Okay… did you happen to bring your backpack with you…or…" Max began to say leaving me to nod at this "I got bandages in case this were to happen," I told him. Once we headed inside the club house I helped him sit down and removed his shoe slowly as he winced at this and wrapped the bandage around his foot.

"There that should hold you for a while…" I told him.

"Thanks Jadey," Max sadly says.

"Your welcome big brother," I told him with a smile as we sat next to each other shivering from the cold as I grabbed the blanket out of my backpack.

"It's a good thing that daddy packed this just in case," I whispered.

"Yeah … I hope dad's okay" Max sadly says.

"Me too…he must be worried sick about us," I whispered.

Max nodded at this; ever since our mother got murdered by someone close to us we were raised by uncle Carlos and auntie Evie's help since they're best friends with mama and daddy. They grew up in the Island of the Isle. Our grandmother Maleficent and grandfather Jafar were … somewhat nice with us since we have mama's dragon powers and being part fairy. Although mama told us that we're extra loved and that's never going to change no matter how people tends to judge us as a family or not.

 **Queen Belle's P.O.V.** ****at Beast Castle****

"Lumiere have you seen Ben and Adam?" I asked carrying full of treats and hot chocolate because of the massive storm outside.

"They're still in their meeting your majesty," Lumiere answered bowing at the Queen.

"Really at this hour," I began to say in surprised looking at the time; it showed 8:30 in the evening and made me frown at this "I wonder what's taking them so long usually it doesn't take last this long. There's also a bad storm outside and I would hate for everyone to drive at this type of weather," she explained worriedly says.

"I agree it is a bad storm out there your majesty," Lumiere exclaimed as I nodded in agreement holding my hand over my chest. Something felt a little weird though and it wasn't just the storm brewing outside. It's this feeling that everything was about to change which I'm not even sure if it's a good thing or bad thing. It's that mother instinct kind of feeling.

"Well we should have everyone stay the night until the weather clears out don't you think?" I asked gathering extra pillows and blankets.

"Yes that would be best you majesty do you want me to notify King Adam and King Ben before the meeting is over Belle?" Lumiere asked.

"Yes that would be great thank you Lumiere," I smiled at my good friend Lumiere.

"Of course your majesty," Lumiere nodded as he went to tell my husband Adam and Ben the plans for everyone to stay the night at least until the storm calms down.

I looked at the windows and there goes that feeling again. I wondered if the stalls are locked tightly; I wouldn't want any of the horses to get frighten that's when I saw Chip. He's a bit older than my son Ben; he just came from his school and currently in vacation at the moment.

"Chip I was wondering if you can do a huge favor for me," I asked sweetly.

"Sure Belle what's up?" Chip asked eating an apple which was yellow.

"I was hoping you can go with me to check if the stalls are locked shut tightly I wouldn't want any of the animals to run off at this terrible weather" I explained.

Chip looked hesitated at this as he followed me downstairs and accompany to the stalls where the animals were"A-are you sure you want to leave at this weather I mean for all we know- Holy sh***" he blurted out as he saw the weather leaving me to glower my eyes at my him which he sheepishly half smiled "Sorry it's just that's a bad storm out there I wouldn't want you to get hurt Belle. King Adam and Ben would kill me if anything were to happen to you," he explained.

"Which is why I'm not going alone you're coming with me," I smiled sweetly which was slightly scary since he was shaking in fear.

"Alright…I'll go" Chip answered nodding at this; this time again I held my hand against my chest once more. It's that weird feeling again and it wasn't' just the storm… that's brewing outside. Just then the wind started to howl thru the air and just when we were about to head to the stalls I squinted my eyes watching the window; there were two small figures heading to the small club house which made me curious who would be outside at this massive storm.

"Chip there's someone out there," I shouted as I felt my mother instincts mode grabbing my jacket heading outside.

"Belle what are you doing," Chip shouted in horror from the background.

"What does it looks like I'm going to help that person; they shouldn't be in this storm they could get hurt for all we know," I shouted thru the storm.

"Belle come back!" Chip shouted after me.

"Chip grab some blankets hurry!" I rushed to the club house where I gasped in the sight in front of me. There were two children holding their blanket closely shivering from the cold that I slowly kneeled down putting my arms around the children. One of the children which was a girl she held her hand against my cheek and smiled sweetly then collapsed into my arms.

"Jadey!" another child cried out in horror.

I blinked my eyes; oh they must be twins "Hello. what's your name sweetie?" I asked.

The boy wrapped his arms around his sister glaring at me but, then when he saw that it was me his eyes soften at this "I'm… I'm Max… that's my sister Jadey…" he whispered as he winced at his ankle.

"Oh dear…" I murmured at this "Here … why don't you put your arms around me and Chip can carry your sister alright?" I told him gently.

Max stared at me suspicious but, his gaze softens "I rather just stay here actually… I can't leave my sister… besides my daddy is going to pick us up," he told me stubbornly at this crossing his arms against his chest. For some reason it reminded me of someone I just can't put my finger on it.

"Belle where are you?" Chip yelled thru the storm.

"I'll be right back sweetie don't go anywhere," I began to say as I stepped out the hole "Over here Chip did you grab the blankets like I asked?" I asked.

"Yes I did why do you want me to bring blankets at this type of weather?" Chip asked as he was holding blankets and an umbrella over his head.

"Because there's children in here," I whispered to him.

Chip widen his eyes in horror "Who in the hell would abandon their children at this massive storm," he exclaimed.

"Chip language there's children in the room," I scolded him.

"Oops sorry Belle," Chip half smiled.

"Get in here quickly," I told him as he climbed inside the clubhouse and was a bit squished at this.

"What's going on? Why are there children here?" Chip asked in low tones.

"I don't know but, from what Max told me he's waiting for their father, his sister just collapse if we don't get her medical attention she could-"I began to say and froze looking at the little boy; he reminded me of my son Ben when he was small except with dark brown hair and had green eyes almost similar to Mal's but, couldn't be; it could be just one of those things "Come on help me take them to the castle," I told him leaving me to nod.

"Got it," Chop nodded at this "So which one is Max?" he asked.

"The little boy and his sister is Jade although he calls her Jadey," I told him.

Chip nodded at this about to carry Max but, he wouldn't budge he had that look almost like he was overprotective over his sister whose unconscious at the moment.

"I'm not going with him," Max stubbornly says shaking his head 'no' scooting both himself and his sister away from us "I'm not allowed to speak to strangers," he smartly told us.

"You're right… Max you're not supposed to speak to strangers but, at this massive storm both you and your sister could get sick and we wouldn't want that," I began to say softly at this as he pondered at this while I continued to talk "Besides don't you trust me? We're friends aren't we?" I asked gently.

Max looked at me for a long moment "We are?" he whispered.

"Yes I'm everyone's friends and if you come with us we can make sure that you and your sister in capable hands alright?" I assured him at this.

Max seemed too pondered at this "O…kay… I'll go with you… will you help my sister?" he whispered worried about his sister.

"Of course sweetie now put your arms around me while Chip you carry his sister okay," I told him.

"O…kay…" Max whispered as he wrapped his arms around me while Chip carried his sister Jade with one swoop.

"Belle his sister is bleeding if we don't get her help soon," Chip told him noticing the bleeding through her shirt.

"Yes I noticed that too why don't you call Doc so he can check on his sister; she's bleeding on the side and I have feeling they've been through a rough patch," I whispered.

Chip nodded at this as we raced back inside the castle covering the children with blankets as my husband Adam and my son Ben just got out of the meeting with tired expressions on their faces.

"Of course I'll call Doc right now," Chip answered racing upstairs as he raced upstairs with Max's sister Jade passing my husband Adam and Ben who had puzzled looked on their faces after Chip explained to them in a quick response.

"Belle what's going on?" Adam asked racing towards me noticing I'm carrying a little boy.

"Mom who are they?" Ben asked noticing how Max was holding me close almost like he was scared of him.

"Adam… Ben… this is Max… and that little girl that Chip is holding is his sister Jade… we both found them inside the club house," I began to say pausing for a moment "Ben would you let Doc know that Max sprained his ankle… it might be broken after he checks on his sister Jade though she got badly wounded on her left side of her stomach," she explained.

"Sure mom I'll tell Doc right now," Ben asked heading upstairs.

"W-who are they?" Max asked shaking in fear and made a sneeze "Ah choo,"

"Oh dear… Ben while you're up there can you grab the thermometer please," I shouted after him.

"On it mom," Ben asked giving me a thumbs up grabbing the thermometer from Mrs. Potts.

"Doc should be giving Jade medical attention right now and I was told to grab Max once Doc's finish with Jade," Chip asked who seemed to be out of breath.

"Thank you Chip that would be all," I told him.

"Of course Belle," Chip replied.

I jumped at the booming of the thunder storm then again when the lightning cracked after it. I hated storms like this.

"That doesn't look so good I have a bad feeling that everyone in Auradon is up for a rude awakening from this storm," Adam asked worried for his friends.

"Well it's a good thing we're staying the night aren't we?" Aladdin asked with his wife Jasmine carrying their 5th child which just happens to be a boy. They named him Cassium Oliver _'Caleb'_ for short. Both Aladdin and Jasmine decided to name their son after their father's due to how close they were.

"I have the guest rooms prepare for you guys," I told him.

"That's good. I would hate anyone to get sick at this weather," Jasmine replied noticing a little boy who sneezed again.

"Ah choo," Max sneezed.

Jasmine and Aladdin blinked their eyes "Who's this?" Aladdin asked curiously kneeling down noticing that Max kept sneezing.

"Ah choo," Max sneezed once more.

"Bless you," Jasmine smiled at this.

"Thank you…" Max murmured at this.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Jasmine has this odd look on her face "Jaz what's wrong?" Aladdin asked looking at his wife.

"It's just… he seems so familiar to me … I just can't put my finger on it…" Jasmine murmured at this "What did you say his name was again Belle?" she asked turning to her best friend.

"His name is Max and his sister's name who's being treated by Doc is Jade, I found them at the club house the poor dears were soaking wet at this weather and they got hurt especially little Jade." Belle whispered to her.

"That's horrible who would do such a horrible thing," Jasmine whispered feeling sad for the boy.

Ben just got back with bandages, medicine and the thermometer "Now let's check the guy?" he asked.

"I'll do it," Jasmine offered at this.

"Are you sure Jaz because I don't mind?" Belle asked.

"Of course," Jasmine smiled at this.

"Alright," Belle replied as they went to check on Max who kept sneezing; he was sharing a room with his sister who kept sneezing, rubbing his nose and kept looking at his sister Jade who was breathing slowly. He looked really sad and worried for his sister.

"Is my sister going to be okay?" Max whispered.

Doc soften his eyes at this "Of course Max; I'm the best doctor in town she's going to be just fine," he explained.

"Okay…" Max whispered.

"Now let's check on that ankle huh?" Doc asked.

"I don't wanna…" Max grumbled at this.

"Don't worry it's not going to hurt son," Doc told him gently.

Max got quiet as he watched Doc lifted the blanket and gently lifted his foot which Max winced at this.

"Yep it's defiantly broken I can tell you that much," Doc murmured at this "Let's see… here it should take a least a week for your ankle to heal; it's just a sprain so you should be good in no time," he explained.

Max nodded at this "Thank you Mr," he murmured at this.

"Of course," Doc nodded at this.

Belle, Jasmine and Aladdin went inside the guest room "Hey Doc what's the status on Jade?" Belle asked.

"She nearly lost a blood but, luckily I managed to plant IV blood inside her system so she should be good as new," Doc explained.

"Good, good and the boy?" Jasmine whispered.

"He just has a minor broken bone in his ankle which isn't bad, it's not fragile or anything so that's the good news; the bad news is that he won't be able to play sports or anything of the sort for about a week at least so he would have to stay in bed rest for the time being," Doc explained leaving Max to pout when he heard this.

"Well thank you for saving them Doc it means a lot," Bells sincerely told her friend.

"Of course anything to happen; whoever would harm children like this aren't being a good parent," Doc shook his head then turned back to Belle "If you don't mind I'm going to head to bed early night all and if anything happens don't hesitate to let me know," he explained.

"Of course thank you Doc," Jasmine sincerely told him which he nodded at this.

 **{2016-Present; In the Forest}**

"You're going to wish you never messed with Maleficent…. " an unknown voice replied in the shadows.

"I will have my revenge and to do that … I would have to find your weakness…" the same unknown voice murmured at this; there in the shadows there's the girls dorm where that shadow figure saw in the top 5th floor of the girls dorm was two girls _(a/n: doesn't have to take a genius to figure that out; it's Mal & Evie but, the figure doesn't know Maleficent has a daughter… or so the unknown figure made it seem it that way) _

"Just so you wait ….I'm going to make sure I ruin everything dearly to you…." Unknown voice crackled evilly.

Just then a couple of voices were in the Tourney Field (Chad Charming & Audrey Philips) unknown to notice there's someone watching over them deep in the shadows.

"But, first… time to have a little bit of fun," an evil smirk upon his lips.

"Audrey what are we doing here?" the blonde complained (Chad Charming)

"Shhh do you want Mistress Fairygodmother to over hear us," the brunette hissed at this holding her jacket close.

"You're the one who wanted to meet here in the middle of the night where it's freezing outside Audrey," the blonde snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it's not like you haven't done this before Chad," the brunette sarcastically replied.

"Whatever so what is it that you couldn't tell me in the room where again it's pouring cats and dogs out," the blonde sarcastically replied.

The brunette held her breath "I was thinking of getting back together with Ben," she asked.

 **~*~ End of Prologue~*~**

 **So what do you guys think? I'm currently working on Chapter 1 right now so it shouldn't be long till I update. Sorry if I took so long but, there's going to be some changes in the chapters. So hopefully I'll have a lot of reviews from you guys and again let me know what you guys think ^_^**


End file.
